


you are my peach

by byojaku



Series: zhennuel drabbles [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 潮音战纪 | Chao Yin Zhan Ji (TV)
Genre: M/M, basically just the morning samuel had to go back to korea after cyzj, fluff w a tiiiiny bit of angst, sleepy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byojaku/pseuds/byojaku
Summary: "you say i'm gonna miss you when you leave, and you're probably right"





	you are my peach

 

_ 6:00 AM _

Samuel woke up to the feeling of warm arms around him as Zhennan snored softly, hugging him from the side with his head rested on his chest. The bright rays of the slowly rising sun streamed through the blinds at the opposite end of their dorm, warming the sheets and shining on Zhennan’s unruly hair. Samuel slowly propped himself up on his elbows, being extra careful so as not to disturb his sleeping boyfriend, who, as he had now noticed, was producing a slowly growing puddle of drool staining his t-shirt. Stealing a quick glance at the clock on the bedside table, Samuel let out a groan when he saw that it now read 6:03 AM in bright red digits. 

 

„Nannan,“ he whispered softly, gently jostling the other boy awake. 

„Nannan, we have to get up now.“

This was met with a loud groan from Zhennan, who squeezed his eyes shut even tighter as he buried his face into Samuel’s chest. 

„What time is it?“ Zhennan yawned as he momentarily detached himself from the younger boy, only to immediately stretch himself out horizontally across the bed that they had been sharing. Resting his head on Samuel’s lap, Zhennan blinked up at him through bleary eyes as a vivid blush spread across his face.

Samuel was momentarily dumbstruck as he gazed in awe at his _frankly adorable_ boyfriend’s face. His messy dark hair was fanned out in a halo across Samuel’s lap, giving him a rare opportunity to see Zhennan’s forehead. His cheeks were soft and slightly puffy and the sunlight streaming through the window made his eyes glow with a honey coloured tinge. Samuel suddenly snapped out of his trance when Zhennan hit him in the stomach.

 

„Oh my god, stop staring,“ Zhennan groaned, as he rolled over and sat up across from Samuel on the bed. „I know I look like shit.“ 

„It’s like, about 6 o’clock?“ Samuel laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. „And you look cute— I mean you look fine. You’re fine.“ 

 

This prompted an overdramatic eye roll from Zhennan, who stood up and quietly walked to their shared bathroom. Being teammates on CYZJ had its perks sometimes, one of those said times being the fact that the pair were allowed to share a bed without anyone getting suspicious of them. They just had to be careful of surprise visits from Junhui and Minghao, who claimed that they _“just wanted to spend some time with their favourite, most innocent and cutest little dongsaeng“_ and _“definitely weren’t trying to get photos of Samuel and Zhennan to show to the rest of Seventeen.“_

After a moment Zhennan emerged from the bathroom with a toothbrush in hand and a mouth full of white foam. 

“Your plane leaves at 8 right?“ he said, froth dribbling onto his chin. 

Samuel nodded as he the sheets back into the bed. “Yeah, so I can be there for a fansign at 11.“

Zhennan hummed and turned to walk back to the bathroom. 

 

_ 6:31 AM _

Samuel felt Zhennan’s warm arms wrap around him for the second time that day, this time from behind. Since becoming official boyfriends, Samuel had found out that Zhennan as a boyfriend was somehow even more clingy and affectionate than Zhennan as just a friend. If Zhennan wasn’t doing something with his hands, that meant he was either holding Samuel’s, or he had his arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist. 

 

“What are you doing?“ muttered Zhennan, resting his chin on Samuel’s shoulder.

“Just scrolling through Instagram,“ Samuel answered, his heart beginning to beat faster. 

“Mm?“ hummed Zhennan quietly. They sat like that on the couch for a couple of minutes until Zhennan broke their comfortable silence.

“I’m going to miss you“, sighed Zhennan. “Do you _really_ have to leave?“ He pouted, hugging Samuel closer as he pressed his lips to the other’s neck. 

“You know I have to,“ Samuel said, the guilt seeping through his voice. He turned to face Zhennan.

“Can you come visit me?“ he gave a small hopeful smile, looking into Zhennan’s eyes.

“Not for a while,“ Zhennan grumbled as he lay back down in his lap. “I have to film a bunch of CFs.“

Samuel set aside his phone as he hummed a sound of noncommittal agreement, and began to play with the older boy’s hair. He ran his fingers through the dark strands, watching as the light reflected off of them. 

“I’ll text you whenever I can,“ murmured Samuel. “I promise.“ Zhennan nodded understandingly and began to stand up, much to Samuel’s surprise. 

 

_ 6:39 AM _

Zhennan walked over and began to rummage through Samuel’s suitcase, furrowing his brow in concentration.

“Dude, what are you doing?“ questioned Samuel as he got up from the couch.

After a few more seconds of intense foraging, Zhennan smiled as he triumphantly held up his prize. In his raised hand was one of Samuel’s many hoodies, this one in particular being admittedly very old and worn, and more of a comfort object than a fashion statement. In fact, if Samuel were to remember correctly, Zhennan had teased him about the state of said clothing item multiple times before he made the decision to ultimately retire the hoodie to his suitcase, no longer wanting to be the object of ridicule. 

“Can I borrow this?“ Zhennan asked softly, looking up towards Samuel as he did, gently running his fingers over the dark cotton of the jacket with a peculiar look blooming onto his face.

“I mean… sure, but why?“ Samuel knelt down next to the other boy in front of the splayed open luggage and began to put back all the belongings that Zhennan had strewn across the floor in his search for the hoodie. 

“You know why… Don’t make me say it…“ he groaned, his cheeks rapidly growing red. 

Samuel feigned innocence at this, as he smirked teasingly. 

“Zhou Zhennan, I’m sorry but I really have no idea why you want to keep this old ass hoodie of mine.“ he stated, incredulously as he folded a pair of jeans.

“It… it smells like you and it— it might make me miss you a bit less,“ Zhennan muttered, turning away from his boyfriend. Samuel nodded calmly as he took the hoodie from his hands and threw it to where Zhennan’s luggage was lying on the ground at the other end of the room. 

“You can keep it,“ he said softly, smiling as he shook his head slightly.

 

_ 7:49 AM _

“ _Boarding for flight 9x761 from Beijing to Seoul has begun.“_ boomed the voice over the intercom. Samuel lifted his head from its resting place on Zhennan’s shoulder and stood up from the uncomfortable pleather seats of the boarding lounge. Zhennan did the same, and proceeded to envelop the other boy in a crushingly tight hug. 

 

“You have to text me every day, okay?“ Zhennan whispered into Samuels ear, his voice cracking as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. “No— Not every day, but whenever you can, yeah? 

Samuel nodded. “Whenever I can,“ he repeated.

They pulled apart, neither wanting to be the first one to let go. Samuel’s manager could be heard yelling for him to hurry up from the boarding tunnel. He grimaced as he sighed and turned around to follow him, but not before leaning back in to plant a shy kiss on Zhennan’s cheek. 

“See ya,“ Samuel whispered, grinning.

 

_ 8:00 AM _

Zhennan watched quietly from his seat in the lounge as the plane took off. Once it had left his line of sight, he got up, stretching his stiff legs. He fumbled around hastily in his backpack, and pulled out a certain, old, black hoodie, and pulled it over his head. It smelled like the cologne Samuel used and it made him feel safe and warm. He was going to be ok.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> was listening to peach by the front bottoms while writing this and decided it fit the mood :^) the title and summary are from that song sdjfnskdjs. please give constructive criticism if you have any, leave kudos if you want to (or don't!! i'm not ur dad), and follow me on twitter for more zhennuel stuff!! you can find me at @zhennuel


End file.
